


Monsters

by voleuse



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-14
Updated: 2003-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Onslaught saga.

Once upon a time, in a not-so-far away land, there was a little girl who believed in monsters.

Her parents didn't believe. They advocated the belief that "all men are created equal." Her mother always added "all women."

The little girl didn't change her mind. When she went to school, she heard whispers. "Freak." "Mutant." "Monster." So she believed them.

Her parents tried to convince her that she was wrong. "We're all the same," her father pleaded.

"Everyone is human," her mother explained.

"We are all equal," they chimed together.

The little girl still believed.

*

 

One day, while playing in the park, the little girl spotted a giant. Shining and powerful, it shot death out of its huge hands. She fled and screamed, following the stampede of people. One panicked man pushed her, and she stumbled and fell against a tree on the side of the path.

The little girl sobbed as she brushed dirt off her scraped knee. A flash of light distracted her from her cuts. She turned and recognized the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the Incredible Hulk. They were the heroes, battling against the scariest monster in the world. It glowed blue and scarlet and violet. They dived and flitted around it, lasers and lights and flames flickering against the giant to no avail.

The little girl watched as one hero plunged into the monster. He reemerged carrying a man, frail and weary. The heroes continued their assault, attacking again and again, pounding their fists against the giant. It seemed to work. As she watched, the monster shifted, shrieked, and changed into an orb of indigo energy. The little girl stared in horror as the heroes jumped into the gate that the monster had become. They disappeared, enveloped in the portal.

She gazed in fear as horrible, terrifying people turned on the heroes. A man with no eyes, only flashing fire from his face. A woman with blood-red hair, blasting with rose lightning. A lady in a storm, crashing angry thunder. A beast of yellow and black, gruesome claws slashing the air. They, and many other frightening creatures, blew the blue gateway to bits.

The monsters killed the heroes. The heroes were gone. The little girl cried out. Who would save the world now?

Her parents ran up the path to find her. "Are you all right?" Her father's eyes glowed lavender.

"We were so worried about you!" Her mother's straight cerulean hair floated around her mother just as her mother hovered a foot above the ground.

The little girl stared at her parents, and everything became clear. She raised her hand and pointed a finger at her anxious parents.

"MONSTERS."


End file.
